


Interlude-Spring Days and Picnics

by aronoiiel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronoiiel/pseuds/aronoiiel
Summary: The second meeting of Aeril and her new family goes a bit better than the first. Spring days and hidden glades makes for a perfect place to heal and remember the power of a strong support system.





	Interlude-Spring Days and Picnics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Outofangband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofangband/gifts).

> A gift for a caring, selfless soul having a rough time of it. You are loved. You are valid. You wanted. You are amazing. You are talented. And above all you are you and no one could ask for a better you. Thank you for being who you are and helping to keep the spark of hope and kindness alive in this world!

Aeril hummed through her grin as she helped Nelyo pack the final things into their last basket. Finno was coming back today. And Nolo. She tried not to think of him to much. He was not so scary. But still was. Like Lord Elrond. Humming a little louder she focused on Finno. He had so many things to say and liked a lot of the things she liked. He was fun to talk to. Fluffing the blanket over the baskets she stepped back nodding. Looking around she spotted Nelyo bringing her a cup of tea. Her favorite tea. She smiled a small squeal of delight escaping her as she ran to sit on her favorite spot on the daybed. “Nelyo, it is Spring! Do you think we will see many babies?”

Maedhros smiled softly handing her the tea once she was settled. He made sure it was cool enough before bringing it over. “We may. The glade we are going to has more animals this time of year.” Her enthusiasm eased the wave of nausea his turbulent nerves were creating. The last time he had visited this glade a large family of elves had interrupted his peace. They had not been kind and he had no desire to repeat the incident. Nor subject Aeril to such a scene. Doing his best to push those thoughts aside he focused on the elfling’s words.

“-but the mother was not happy we were there and Dan tried to tell her that we were not wishing them harm but she was still mad. She chased Dan around the whole courtyard until Restor came and stopped her with some snacks.” She swung one leg slowly enjoying the quick sips of her tea. Plunk slept upon her pillow curled up like a spiney cat. She had not been here so long but she liked the quiet. It was like being in the woods again but with a friend. She smiled warmly at Nelyo.

Maedhros returned her smile. He did not need to know her thoughts to feel a small sense of pride in that look. She felt safe here. Comfortable. He was glad he could provide that to her. That feeling. Pushing down a sigh he finished his tea and looked toward the stairs. His companion had been getting restless being confined so much. He hoped soon the little one would be open to meeting with him. He had no doubts they would get along well. When she was ready. His gut gave a sickening roll. They had to leave now if they were to make the glade by lunch time. As if reading his thoughts a soft knock sounded on the door. Aeril jumped slightly but a smile spread on her face. It warmed his heart to see how attached she was growing to his beloved cousin.

Aeril finished her tea making sure not to spill one drop of the yummy liquid. Nelyo made the best teas ever. Handing her cup to him she turned and climbed down from the daybed. She was still to small to leap down. She began to run but remembered her manners and slowed walking quickly tot he door. She turned to Nelyo bouncing on the heals of her feet her eyes asking if she may open the door. At his nod she grabbed the string he had put on it and pulled. Finno had helped him set up a system of things that allowed her to open the door this way. He said this gave her more ability to go as she please. Though she did not understand because she did not wish to go anywhere. But it was very nice when she wanted to go to her tree or the garden and Nelyo was napping.

She squealed in delight as Finno scooped her up and swirled around like one of those dancers at a festival. “How is our dearest little elfling this day?” She continued to giggle and squeak in delight clinging to his tunic and taking in his scent. She loved Finno so much! “Are you ready for a lovely day of finding all the things in the glade we can?” At her nod he cuddled her enjoying the rosy look to her cheeks brought by her excitement. Even though this was only their second meeting he was very happy she was not so shy around him.

Fingolfin stepped in behind them smiling warmly at the scene. His pride in his son was unrivaled and grew each time he was allowed to witness the joy he brought to others. His eyes turned to Nelya. His nephew held back allowing the two their reunion. But he could see in his shoulders. The way he shifted. The tight hold he had on the cups he held. He was not as at ease as his face would make one believe. Moving past the two casually he smiled his voice low and calm. “She seems to be quite happy to see Finno again.” Slowly holding out his hand he offered to take the second cup as the two dancing elves moved over to a new set of stones Aeril had collected and insisted on showing Finno.

Maedhros nodded his voice lost in his chest. He handed the cup to his uncle his hand shaking lightly and turned toward the kitchen. He was not sure what had caused his growing anxiety apart from what had begun it. Frustrated with himself he set about washing the cup he held. The simple task settling some of the needles prodding at him under his skin. He knew his uncle could sense his unease. He tried his best to force it to settle. This was supposed to be a day of relaxation for him.

Fingolfin held the cup watching Maedhros’ hands as they went about the familiar motion. “Should you wish to tell me I will listen. I hold you to no obligation to do so.” He looked to the baskets and back to he Maedhros’ hands. “I will not judge nor criticize the your thoughts nor the feelings churning within.” He kept his voice soft the tone steady as it always is when he talks Maedhros down from one of his attacks. This one was mild and he intended to help his nephew push it away. He deserved this day to be peaceful and calm more than any of them. “Finno has been talking non stop of the newest shells he had discovered visiting the Fairy Bay. I was convinced my ears would close as the flowers do at the setting of the sun.” He grinned knowing that Maedhros knew he felt no such way. He loved listening to everything his children had to say.

Maedhros smiled softly stilling his hand’s motions and allowing the tones of his uncle to wash over him. The needles pricking the inside of his skin smoothed to a stop. His roiling stomach was slowly easing both from the soothing tea he had and his uncle’s words. The vibrations of his voice eased into his mind penetrating the fog of trepidation cast over his senses. Taking a deep soothing breath he looked to his uncle not locking eyes but focusing on his face none the less. “Thank you uncle.”

The words were simple. Said in so many normal conversations. One who did not know Nelya’s intonations would have passed it off as an impulse said to end the seemingly pointless conversation. But he knew better. He heard the relief in the undertone. He felt the tension slowly ebbing from his nephew’s muscles. Could see the color returning to his skin. So many subtle signals that what he wished to achieve had been accomplished. He offered the cup to Maedhros and bowed his head slightly. “Always Nelya.” He turned moving to watch his son and the elfling knowing Maedhros would want privacy to finish pulling himself back to calm. Finno locked eyes with him over Aeril’s head as she held a stone speaking animatedly about it. He nodded his head at the questioning worry in his son’s eyes. The slight smile he offered was enough. He would thank his son properly later for keeping the little one occupied while he soothed his cousin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not quite mid afternoon when they arrived at the glad. It was deep in the forest and was quite a long walk for the little one with them. Maedhros and Fingon took turns carrying her when her legs grew to weary to continue her walk. Fingon seemed to enjoy becoming different animals for her to ride. Fingolfin took in the sight of his family allowing the contentment and peace of their happiness wash over his mind. The elfling was still very shy around him but was slowly coming around. She had even spoken to him on her own after spotting a family of weasels bouncing about on their way. Nelya seemed to be particularly at peace enjoying the walk. Until they reached the entrance to the glade.

Fingon watched his cousin tense, his steps slow as they reached their destination. He was not sure what had caused the change in him but he trusted his Atya to aid him. As he always had. Crouching down to Aeril he put his finger to his lips and pointed at the path leading through the closely growing trees. The best part of this glade was how the trees grew about it. They grew close together nearly melding into one another keeping it dim in the center. Some light filtered through the close canopies but it was a perfect low lit area for little ones just coming into an all to bright world. It was calming a very small set of three streams ran though providing cool fresh water and the grounding sound of it. Four thickets lined the area perfect spots for foxes, rabbits, weasels, and various smaller animals to have their brood while being safe enough to avoid random passerbys. He offered his arms to her hoping she would let him carry her in. Nelyo needed his Atya now. He was more than happy to take the little one and keep her attentions elsewhere. Grinning as she happily allowed him to lift her he walked down the path pointing out various interesting plants and explaining what made this place unique to the animals who dwelt here.

Maedhros was pale. His breathing hitching as he tried to calm his nerves. It was not the images of his past experience here that flashed in his mind. It was the feelings that tried to drown him. Tried to rip apart his chest. He felt his uncle’s presence old nearly forgotten fears of such a powerful being beside him suddenly adding to his overwhelming feelings. His uncle’s voice vibrated over his raw emotions. Soothing them like a balm. He could not hear his words. The rush in his ears far to load for him to hear anything other than the blood pulsing in his veins. But he could _feel _his voice. He knew it made little sense. At the moment he did not care.

Fingolfin continued to speak to Maedhros knowing what his words were did not matter so much as the tone and the energy he was projecting. “Aredhel did not necessarily mind that her bow had been broken so much that Finno had taken her favorite arrow. They had a very heated debate before Anaire had made the decision that she would take the arrow. It still sits above our bed come to think of it.  I do not even think either of my children remember we still have it.” He kept his eyes focused on the foliage beyond his nephew. Kept his distance yet was close enough should he need to have some physical contact. He could read what his nephew needed fairly well now. Though that was something that tore at his heart. Once again his voice was soothing the overwhelming things building within him. Save for the guilt. That he could never help with. That was all for Nelya to handle as he would. Which was not much at all much to his sadness. 

Maedhros closed his eyes the panic ceasing and being replaced by overwhelming guilt. His family could not even go on a simple picnic without- “Nelya. That path will be difficult to navigate. Do you think it would be best to leave it until we are elsewhere?” His uncle’s soothing tones once more redirected his thoughts. “If you wish to pursue that then that is alright. It is your choice. Always.” He knew his uncle was challenging his mind. Pushing him in a gentle way to avoid the usual wave of self depreciation after such a moment. Focusing his eyes on a spot beyond his sight he wondered his mind. Deciding if the feeling was not strong enough to drown him this time. Nodding slowly he offered his uncle a shaky smile.

Fingolfin nodded his head holding out one arm for his nephew. Battling his sense of guilt was something that often lead to his nephew needing reassurance of physical contact.  His nephew moved slowly into the embrace turning and letting out a shuddering breath as he brought up his other arm enveloping him in his protective energy. “You need never fear from me Nelya. I will always say so as much as you need. I will always be here as you need. Whenever you need. Always Nelya.” He felt more than heard the small sob that accompanied the calming process from his guilt. It sickened him that he knew this process so well. Though he was grateful that he learned quickly how to best help this pass. Several moments passed before they were ready to join the rest of their family. Small smiles and light touches of reassurance were passed. They moved toward the path neither speaking but their energies connected in warm familial support. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

F ingon brought Aeril to the center of the glade setting her down and allowing her to look about her sea foam green eyes wide in the wonder. It was indeed a lovely place. Wildflowers grew sparsely in the few rays of sunlight that made it through the canopies. It was not dark by far but dim as if entering a room that was lit by only one candle. It was soothingly cool very small bits of breeze sneaking in keeping the air fresh. He took a deep breath letting his senses settle. Small noises of various animal came to their ears and he smiled down at the little one. Aye there were babies here. It would be a good afternoon. He fought the urge to fidget as he worried for Nelyo. Twice now his cousin had shown reluctance to travel today. He had wanted to tell him they could stay at his home but his Atya had intervened. For now he would let things be as they may. Turning he smiled softly at their appearance their lunch held by each of them. 

“Finno.” Aeril whispered tugging on the corner of his tunic. “Finno look over there! What is that?! They are pokey!” 

Looking over to the stream he crouched down cuddling her in his arms allowing her to keep watching the new creatures. “Those are porcupines.  Their pokeys are called quills. The  quills on them are very painful when poked into your skin. You must never touch one unless they allow you. Even then I would keep your attentions to the head and away from the body. When flattened their quills are quite soft but still you can prick yourself by accident.” 

“Do the quills not hurt their naneth when they are born? Are they not born like other animals with fur? Do they have those when they are born? How do they play with each other if they are pokey?”

Fingon fought the laughter bubbling up in his throat. How he loved this ever curious little one. “ I do not know so much about the details of their birth but I do know an elf who studied them for quite sometime. I shall write him and get those answers for you if you like?” 

She hummed and nodded settling her arms on top of his that were wrapped around her tummy. The babies were adorable! They waddled when they walked and their naneth’s big fluffy quills bounced as she walked. She tightened her hands on his arms. She wanted to pet them but trusted his warnings. Naneth’s were very protective of their babies even if they were not here to hurt them. She knew this. She tilted her head backwards smiling up at Finno. “Thank you Finno.”

Fingon placed a soft kiss upon her brow. “You are always welcome little one.”  They watched the mother lead her little one’s across the little stream off into the forest. His father and Nelyo watched as well small smiles on their faces as they spotted the two. “They are lovely are they not?” he called softly to them. 

Maedhros’ heart gave a soft thump of joy at seeing his elfling cuddled in Finno’s arms. Aeril still had a tendency to let her excitement lead her into situations best approached calmly. He nodded gratefully to his cousin for keeping the ball of energy contained from the sensitive mother. “Aye they are wonderful.” he muttered moving to a flat area near a tree he settled on his knees pulling out the blanket from his basket and spreading it upon the ground. The earthy tones blended well with the area. Today was about calm and being apart of their surroundings. No bright blankets. Even their food choices were earthy. Nuts, berries, his calming tea. Even his elfling’s favorite salad mix. Fingolfin settled beside him following his motions. He smiled up at him his entire being  relaxing. The feeling of being in his uncle and cousin’s presence made him feel far safer though the idea of that feeling brought guilt and self recrimination he shoved it aside. Not now. Now was for them. 

Aeril looked over to the Nelyo and smiled brightly. She wondered if he saw the procupine and her babies. She would ask over lunch. Finno was leading her to one of the thickets. Small rustling sounds were coming from inside and she held her breath not wanting to scare what was inside with her excited breaths. There was a patch of leaves that were shifted and flattened they could see through. Clearly the babies within used that spot frequently for exploring outside. Lying on their tummies they peeped inside. Her little gasp was swallowed by the hands she smooshed against her lips.

Within  was a curled red and brown ball of fur. Little squeaks and whines came from the little balls moving about looking for their midday meal. Aeril snuggled up to Finno’s side happy when his arm came over her. Her excitement calmed at the pressure from his arm. “What are these Finno?” she whispered not wanting to disturb them. 

Fingon smiled making sure she had what she needed to remain calm. Nelyo had told him many of her unique needs for various scenarios. Some of which he fully understood himself. “Those are foxes. I believe they are known as red foxes for their fur color. Some foxes are different colored. Though.” He looked closely seeing the black and white kit walking toward them. “This one may be mixed with another.” He tried not to tense as the little one reached the little hole they peered in it’s nose sniffing toward them. If the mother saw while she was feeding they could be in a bit of a situation. He held his finger to his mouth after getting the elfling’s attention. After a few moments the curious little one moved back to it’s meal. “That was close.” he pulled her gently to stand moving quietly away. “That one’s naneth would not have been happy to be spied upon.” He chuckled taking her hand and leading her to another thicket. “After this peek we shall go to eat if that is ok with you?”

Aeril nodded her tummy making it’s own opinion known on the idea. They both giggled quietly sneaking on their bellies to the next spot.  A pink nose surrounded by clear whiskers poked right out at them. Gray and black colors blended together on it’s head the little round ears twitching curiously as moss green eyes watched them. Aeril starred barely breathing. The creature’s nose was very near hers but it’s eyes had caught her and she could not even blink. 

Fingon fought fiercely not to tense his body. This was unexpected. The most dangerous thing they ever found here before was the fox family that used their thicket each year. A painted cat was never seen here. And it’s face was very near the elfling’s. It would not take much to startle the creature into harming the little one. He turned his hand up using his hand signals hoping Nelyo or his Atya would see. He was not sure what else to do. They were in a very precarious situation. The cat back stepped slowly it’s little body coming into a better view. What would have been it’s spots bled together into striped. Like an artists had outline a spot but chose to stretch it along the length of the body instead. Many dots speckled the insides of the outlines. The silky coat blended well in the thicket it’s dark black contrasting against the soft silver.  In the right lighting the black would show a blue undertone while the silver looked almost green.  Truly they were beautiful little creatures. Part of him was jumping in joy while the warrior in him was frantically going through their options.  


Aeril had seen them in picture books but felt Fingon tense. She could easily feel the flash of fear that shot through him. She tried not to whimper. She was a brave elfling.  Staying completely still she waited for Finno to do something first. She would follow. Nelyo always kept her safe. Nelyo was here. He would save her. Keep her safe. She scootched back under Finno’s arm. It was a pretty kitty cat.

Maedhros caught the slight movement of Fingon’s fingers and tensed painfully. What had he found that signaled danger? Nothing dangerous ever came here. Turning to his uncle he paled. Finno and Aeril were in a very dangerous position to be facing something that could cause them harm. He knew Finno would protect her and he had faith in his skills. Swallowing he waited for his uncle’s decision on how to handle the situation. He fought to keep his fear at bay. That would help no one.

Fingolfin watched his son carefully. He had signaled danger but was not moving to get away from it. Even slowly backing out. The problem was immediate then. If they even breathed they would be injured. Frowning he thought about what they could do. Grabbing a piece of smoked meat he had brought he walked slowly toward them. When he was closer he got upon his own stomach tapping his son’s foot softly. He slipped the meat in his hand and waited near his feet.

Fingon knew his father’s tap instantly and released a slow calming breath. “Aeril.” he whispered into her ear. “I need you to very slowly and very quietly scoot beneath my chest and crawl backwards toward Nolo. Can you do that for me?” This way he could shield her should their movements cause it to attack. He had seen first hand how such a small animal can cause painful almost deadly wounds.

Aeril’s breathing was hitching and shallow. The terror she was feeling was compounded by the fear Finno was feeling. The kitty was curious but tense. It watched them ears slowly inching back. She placed her hand on the ground and pushed herself slowly back beneath Finno. Her chest was seizing and she was having troubled taking in more breath. As scooted beneath his tummy she heard Nolo’s calm voice. He was not so scary though she did not trust him. She did not think on it as he grabbed her legs and helped her move from under Finno. Familiar arms encircled her and she clung to Nelyo’s tunic. His soothing calm voice grabbed her terrified mind and soothed it down. Her chest slowly opened up and she took slow deep breaths. The whole time she watched as Finno slowly brought up his hand and offered little bits of the meat to the kitty. She did not understand why the grown ups were so scared. But she trusted their fear.

Fingolfin grabbed his son’s feet and with each offering of meet pulled him a little further from the thicket. It was on the farthest side of the glade so they should be fine once they were away from it. Whatever resided inside. By the last bit of meat, which Finno tossed into the thicket, he had his son almost to the middle of the area. As he sat up Fingolfin crushed his child in a hug allowing his terror of an unknown danger to course fully through him.

“Nelyo. Nolo is squishing Finno. He cannot breath.” Aeril whispered not to quietly.

Maedhros laughed as Finno hugged his father back just as fiercely. Before flailing his arms and looking to Aeril and Maedhros for help. “She is right Ataya you are squashing me. I cannot breath.” His father increased his pressure slightly knowing full well he was doing no real harm. Fingon made a choked desperate noise and stopped flailing giving Aeril a wink of amusement. “Will you at least allow me a last meal before squishing the breath from me Ataya?”

Aeril giggled and nodded nuzzling against Maedhros shoulder. “I am very hungry that was fun. We saw lots of babies! Finno?” She looked to him as Nolo let him up but kept his arm about his shoulders. “What was that kitty that stared at us? Why did it scare everyone? I was scared but I do not know why? It was very pretty. And it did not make angry noises. Was it a bad kitty?”

Fingon sighed softly laying his head against his father as they made their way to the blankets and sat down. “That my curious little explorer was a painted cat.” he felt his father tense and knew Nelyo had done the same. “They are beautiful creatures. But have very big claws and very big sharp teeth. Far bigger than a normal kitty cat. You are right it did not make angry noises. Some animals do when they are upset. These kitties do not always do so. I did not want it to be upset we surprised it so I chose to be extra cautious not to make it more upset or surprised. Does that make sense to you?”

Aeril hummed and nodded nibbling happily on her favorite fruit. She looked around their little picnic area her body buzzing with content excitement. She loved it here. She loved Nelyo and his family. And Finno had kept her safe. And Nolo. They were safe. Wiggling her toes she scootched so her feets tapped Nelyo’s. Looking up to him she smiled and bounced a bit when he returned the look.

A motion from one of the closer thickets grabbed their attention as they ate. The little black fox had come out. The tip of it’s tail a fluffy white it looked about sleepily. Spotting them it wobbled over. Aeril grinned turning to each adult as it walked to Maedhros. The other three little red and brown ones poked their heads out wobbling out but staying near their den. The little black one moved fast for it’s little legs. Sniffing Maedhros nervously it startled and bolted back. Jumping forward it made a strange little cry and hopped back again. Flopping on it’s back it turned back it’s tail up toward Maedhros leg. Amused the Feanorian watched letting the little one act as it would. When it had calmed and decided he was not going to eat it he left a small piece of fruit down for it. Snatching it the little one watched them before running over making tiny little barks.

The mother poked her head out her nose sniffing and her mouth opening in barks of her own. Seeing the elves she sneezed crawling out fully and sniffing her little ones. Licking them and fluffing their tails. The three little ones slowly made their way over to the group curious and skittish as foxes were. Their mother knew the elves meant no harm but she had babies. Letting out a few cries she chittered moving closer. Licking each little one as she went.

Aeril watched curious and a little frightened. She scooted closer to Nelyo watching as the little black fox crawled upon his leg. His feet were a dark black than it’s body which had flecks of silver in it and was a lighter almost ash black in shade. Maedhros put an arm around Aeril assuring her all was well. Grinning broadly he allowed the little one to crawl up to his lap offering another small piece of food. This time a vegetable. The little one made happy sounds as it ate. The other three gave various little cries as they arrived at the blankets.

One curled up immediately exhausted by the long walk. It’s little bushy tail curled about itself the white tip covering it’s face so it looks like a fluffy little ball. Another walked up to his uncle barking and crying turning it’s butt to him and clearly making itself into a bigger fox than him. Fingolfin watched in amusement raising his eyebrow and smirking at Fingon. “Even little foxes thing I am big and scary. I feel I should be offended in some way.” He says quietly chuckling as Fingon fights to hold in his laughter.

“Aye Ataya. When little fluffy kits see you as imposing perhaps it is time to take up a more relaxing hobby. I hear Lady Celebrian is looking for more elves to take up needle point with her.” Fingon did not look to his father. He would bark his own laughter and scare the little ones witless. Fingolfin looked to his son with a bland expression softening it with the love in his eyes.

Maedhros enjoyed the banter keeping an eyes on the worried mother fox. She let out little barks and chitters but did not seem overly concerned for the safety of her little ones. Coming over to Maedhros side where Aeril was cuddled she sniffed both. Wriggling her head between them she rubbed the top of her noggin on Maedhros’ arm. The red haired elf glanced down his heart beating with love and amusement. This day had truly taken a special turn. Foxes held a very unique place in his heart. Reaching his fingers over he rubbed two of them up the foxes nose gently. Aeril scritched it’s chin smiling at it’s soft happy noises.

A scream from one of the babies startled her away all turned to the little wrestling match on the far side of the blanket. From the looks of things one of them had grabbed a piece of fruit. The other stole it from them. And now they were screetching and throwing their fluffy butts about trying to eat it before the other. Mother did not approve of the rude behavior. Running over she let out her own screech causing the elves to cover their ears. Fingon buried his face in his father’s shoulder. The sound grating painfully on his nerves. It was not long before their mother had separated and properly chastised the little ones.

The little black on in Maedhros’ lap did not even bat an eye at his rambunctious siblings. He nibble happily on Maedhros’ finger making contented little noises. Aeril watched in wonder at all the little ones and how calm the mother was with them. The mother curled up on Fingon’s lap on her back belly up for the best scritches and pets she had ever gotten. Fingon was smiling ear to ear clearly happy for the opportunity. One of the kits was nibbling on Fingolfin’s toes until he scooped it up no long wishing for the tickling sensation of the sharp teeth. Placing it in his lap he offered it calming pets and soft scritches and it drifted slowly off to the sleep. The other red one wandered over to the ball of sleeping sibling and laid on top of it. Causing it to startle and bark in annoyance. It’s sibling churred back nuzzling and apologizing looking only for a companion to seek comfort and sleep with.

Aeril was petting the little black one as it had curled up in Maedhros lap and finally drifted off itself. She nibbled on her salad humming happily as all her favorite foods made her tummy very happy. The afternoon passed with the little fox family playing and sleeping with their visitors. Nabbing bits of their lunch and wrestling with each other. Maedhros looked to his uncle as they pack up. Their eyes met and he gave him a soft loving smile. “Uncle.”

Fingolfin shook his head gently. “Nay Nelya. You would have come. For her. For us. I am glad you decided to come for you. That was your strength. This is your peace. You achieved this victory. I simply provided the path to help you navigate through the storm. Nothing more. Nothing less. As I will always do anytime you need me to. Always Nelya.”

Maedhros felt the tears drop before he realized they were stinging his eyes. He embraced his uncle fiercely his sobs silenced as usual but his shoulder. He felt a little nip on his thigh and sniffed looking down. The little black fox pulled on his pants. He laughed through his emotions lifting the little one and nuzzling his head as it pawed lightly at his nose. Returning the nuzzle it watched him it’s amber eyes curious and sleepy. “Go little one. It is time both of us returned home. But I will see you again. Thank you for your acceptance of us. Of me.” He placed it down running a finger once more down it’s fur. The mother watched from her thicket flicking a black ear until it returned. Licking it she looked to their guests giving one last barking chitter and disappeared into their den.

As the sun set the group made their way back. Aeril curled up sleeping in Maedhros arms. Her little hands clutched on his tunic. Finno with his hand in Maedhros’ and his head resting on his arm happily humming thinking of all the things they encountered that day. Fingolfin with his arm about his son his fingers rubbing lightly on Maedhros’ shoulder. Happy with is family. With the day. And proud of his nephew’s continued perseverance in overcoming the difficulties he faces each day.


End file.
